Conventionally, a type of drive force control device for a vehicle has been known that executes a drive force limiting process, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1. Specifically, when an accelerator pedal is depressed strongly, the control device limits the drive force generated by the engine to a value lower than the value that corresponds to the manipulation amount of the accelerator pedal.